Sherlock Shorts
by Rockztar
Summary: These are just short Sherlock one shots, and it may not be updated regularly.
1. Insufferable

******A/N This is my first attempt at Sherlock FanFic. These are just going to be small stories about Sherlock, and they're probably not going to be updated often. Thank you to Ennui Enigma who would not rest until she foun out why the sugar was dissolving, now she has found her answer and here is what we came up with. With the approval of Book girl fan. **

It was a normal day at the morgue as a tall dark haired man walked in, it was Sherlock, followed by his new colleague John Watson, a short man with light hair.

"Hello!" Molly said, as Sherlock approached.

"I need David Jeffrey's body," Sherlock stated blankly, barely even looking at her.

She quickly moved over to the body she had been working on, and pulled away the cover to reveal David Jeffery's body. Sherlock quickly moved to her side, and examined the body.

While he was busy with the body she moved to the side and quickly applied a coat of lipstick and fixed her hair. "So...have you found anything?" Molly said, trying to retain a conversational tone as Sherlock poured sugar over her dead work collegue.

"Fascinating!" he exclaimed, seeming not to have heard her.

"What exactly is fascinating?" John asked his friend, just as equally confused as Molly was.

"Can you not see it?" Sherlock asked, unbelievingly, As he deigned to look at them for a brief moment.

"Oh, your small minds must be so boring! Can't you see that the sugar is dissolving?"  
John and Molly nodded but continued to stare with blank, uncomprehending expressions plastered on their faces

"Insufferable!" Sherlocksaid throwing his hands up in the air.

"The sugar is from David Jefferey's kitchen. He used it every when he had his morning coffee,.this sugar dissolved in a relatively small part of the particles remain though. The rapidity at which it dissolved was one point three seconds faster then pure sucrose. Note the faint grey discoloration on the skin where it dissolved."

Molly leaned over, trying to see what Sherlock was talking about.

"Therefore!" Sherlock proclaimed triumphantly, "David Jeffery was poisioned. most likely selenium. A simple toxicology screening will confirm it, I'm sure.

"What?" John and Molly asked in unison.

"Don't you ever listen John? He was poisioned," Sherlock said, to his bewildered audience.

Conceding they were not understanding he explained further. "Selenate is a selenium salt that is toxic administered in high enough doses over an extended period. It is colorless and tasteless. It absorbs into liquids with greater alacrity but the residue of the salt always leaves behind characteristic unsoulables. The grey discoloration is a result of the salt and liquid mixing and forming an acid. Hence the victims sugar was tainted with selenium. Basic chemistry, John."

Then, once Sherlock had finished his tyraid, John asked, "So why did you need David Jeffrey's body?" Simply Sherlock answered, "There's no room on the counter," then walked out in the same fashion he came in.

**Please Review!**


	2. Do you two ever stop fighting?

**A/N: This story is in reply to ****Book girl fan****'s challenge in The Collected Adventures Chapter 16. **

* * *

It was a normal day as John sat in his chair reading his book, while Sherlock stood, staring out the window. Both not noticing as Mrs Hudson worked busily around the kitchen, trying to keep the flat clean.

While she did so, she attempted to engage the boys in conversation. "It's been a beautiful day, but it's a shame that you don't have any cases Sherlock. I'm sure something will come around soon though. A good murder will do you good! Well anyway, I'll get you tea."

Not even moving his eyes from the window, Sherlock called, "Make that three!"

"Three?" Mrs Hudson asked.

"Yes, three we have a client."

Now, giving up on reading his book, John joined the conversation, "Sherlock, why would you say we have a client? I don't remember anything about a client!"

"That is because our client did not plan to visit us."

"Then why do you say we have a client?"

"Because she has been standing there looking up at this window for half an hour."

"Who has?! Who is this insufferable client, who has just suddenly appeared?"

"Do you two ever stop fighting?" Mrs Hudson asked, as she walked out of the kitchen into the war zone.

Before either of the two could answer, their client walked in the door...

* * *

**This story will not be updated, please review!**


	3. Old School Photos

**A/N: This was inspired by a dare from ****Book girl fan**** "Write a 221B where the B is braces." I now challenge you to do the same, if you accept the challenge please send me a link to it. **

* * *

"Sherlock, your brother sent you your old school formal book, and he wants to know how you're doing," John said, as he pulled a large book out of the parcel.

Suddenly something whooshed past him, and the book was gone. Looking around to see what it was, he smiled when he saw Sherlock sitting on the lounge flipping the pages of the book with multiple expressions for each page.

"So..." John said as he slowly moved towards the lounge, trying to get a glimpse of Sherlock's old school photos.

"Who sent this?" Sherlock asked, stopping John in his path.

"Mycroft. Why?"

"Hmm...my archenemy," Sherlock said thoughtfully holding his hands to his mouth.

John rolled his eyes, deciding not to bother once again reminding Sherlock, people don't have archenemies.

Seeing that Sherlock was again focused on the book in front of him, he approached him.  
Reaching Sherlock he looked over his shoulder at the photos. "So...which one's you?" John asked hesitantly.

Not hearing John, he continued to flip pages.

Refusing to giving up, John asked which one was him, until Sherlock conceded defeat. "That was me," Sherlock said, pointing at a cute brown haired boy around the age of seven, with a big grin, and what...

A look of shock came over John's face as he exclaimed, "You had braces!"

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**Please review!**


End file.
